hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Gon Freecss
|japanese = |status = |gender =Male |race = |birthplace = |birthday =May 5 |age =11 (at the beginning)Vol 1, p.138 |height =154 cm |weight = 49 kg |bloodtype = B2004 Databook, p.18 |residence = |nationality = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = |partner = Killua Zoldyck |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor = Wing Biscuit |team = |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type =Enhancer |graduation = |grad age =11 |registration = |number = |family = * Ging and Mito's grandmother * Ging Freecss * Mito |techniques = * Jajanken |tools = |nen = }} is the protagonist of the Hunter X Hunter series. He resided in Whale Island where he eventually trained to become a Hunter, so he can search for his father Ging Freecss. Appearance Gon is a slim young boy who is relatively tall for his age with short greenish black spiky hair and big round eyes. He typically wears shorts, boots and a long-sleeved shirt with a mandarin collar or a sleeveless T-shirt. At times he also wore long pants when the situation required it, such as when he entered NGL. Personality Gon wears his heart on his sleeve and is carefree and cheerful. Despite lacking the general knowledge that other people have, he is creative and is capable of seeing things his own way. The most worrying thing about him is that sometimes he can become so curious that he does not care about what is right or wrong. Even then, he is still a sympathetic person. The most striking features of his characters are: *Carefree and Optimistic: Gon is so carefree that he can get other people to relax in his presence. He also has a tendency to believe that all will turn out well in the end, which has shown to have considerable influence on the people around him. *Stubborn: Once he has made up his mind about something, it is extremely hard to make him backtrack. Not even injuring him or threatening to kill him will work. *Impulsive: If he encounters someone he deems unforgivable, such as the Bomb Devils, he will challenge them without thinking about the possible dangers that could result from his actions. *Sincere and Expressive: Whether he is sad or happy, angry or relaxed, Gon always shows what he thinks or feels. He is a sincere person and does not suppress his emotions. *Creative: When solving a problem Gon uses his imagination and is not bound by existing concepts. Thus, sometimes he can come up with unimaginable ideas to escape from difficult situations. *Proud and Competitive: Gon usually does not take kindly to losing in physical competitions and will do his utmost to ensure that he will be able to achieve a complete victory. Background Gon was born to Ging Freecss, a famous 2-Star Hunter, and an unnamed mother. 10 years before the beginning of the story, when he was about 2 years old, his father brought him back to his hometown of Whale Island, intending to leave him in the care of his grandmother for a while. However, his cousin Mito, thinking that he was not suitable to be a father, immediately took the custody of Gon away from him.Vol 8, p.27 Gon thus has become Mito's de-facto nephew and foster son ever since. To prevent him from following the footsteps of Ging, Mito told him that his parents had died in an accident.Vol 1, p.23 7 years later, one day, Gon unknowingly wandered into the territory of a Foxbear mother in the forest of the island. When he was about to be killed by her, Kite, a disciple of Ging who came to Whale Island to look for Ging, accidentally saw him. After saving him by eliminating the Foxbear, Kite slapped and scolded him for entering its territory. He wanted to kill the Foxbear cub but Gon insisted on taming him. Noticing the similarities between Gon and Ging, Kite asked him about his parents. Gon said his father was Ging, and Kite told him that Ging was alive and a great Hunter. He said Gon also had the traits of the best Hunters, gave him Ging's 2-Star licence and left.Vol 1, p.27 Plot Hunter Exams arc Zoldyck Family arc Heavens Arena arc After Kurapika and Leorio have left, Killua tells Gon that Hisoka is so much stronger than him that it is very hard to return the badge #44 in 6 months. As they have very little money, Killua asks Gon to go with him to the Heavens Arena to earn some through fighting. He reveals he was forced to fight here at the age of 6 by his father and managed to reach Floor 200 in 2 years.Vol 5, p.182 Seeing Gon's nervousness before his 1st match, Killua tells him he only needs to push the opponent with all his strength, which Gon does and thereby sending his opponent flying instantly. Killua also knocks out his opponent with a single chop to the neck. They are then sent straight to Floor 50, where they meet and befriend a boy about their age named Zushi, who is also a newcomer and practices Shingen-ryu, and his master Wing. Soon, Killua is required to fight his new friend. With vastly superior speed and strength, he easily knocks Zushi down multiple times but he keeps getting up. Knowing he has no chance against Killua physically, Zushi decides to use Ren. However, when he has just started it, forcing Killua to retreat, Wing in the stands angrily shouts out his name.Vol 6, p.21 Zushi is startled and immediately stops his Ren. Killua eventually wins by TKO, but he is baffled by Zushi's ability to withstand even his most powerful punch.Vol 6, p.40-41 After the match, he overhears Wing telling Zushi that he cannot use Ren in combat yet, and that his goal must not be to win a single match but to reach the top of the arena.Vol 6, p.24-25 Killua thus tells Gon instead of fighting only for money now he wants to get to the top, to know what Ren is. It turns out this has also been Gon's goal since the beginning. Gendei Ryodan arc G.I. Island arc Chimera Ant arc Dark Continent Expedition arc Trivia *Gon has been received well by Japanese readers, placing third in all of the 3 character popularity polls which have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Hunters Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island players